


Drug

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, High Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rick is Feely, dubcon, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drug. Rick wakes you up in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

**Author's Note:**

> TW for drug use, high sex, dub/noncon feel, and Rick being kinda OOC "feelsy" because of the drug

Waking up is usually a slow, foggy struggle for you. It takes time and several rounds of mental tug-of-war between falling back asleep and wakefulness. Now, you were awake with painful suddenness, filled with bright panic and flailing against the pressure on your thighs. 

Hands. Hands on your thighs. You scream and scoot up the bed, and Rick is shushing you, clapping a hand over your mouth and muffling you.

“Shut up! God, sh-shut up, it’s _me_ , Rick! J-Jesus,” he stammers, releasing your mouth. “Fuckin’, just, relax, babe.”

Your heart hammers painfully in your chest. “Rick, what in the fuck are you doing here?”

“This - this isn’t the first time I’ve popped in.” He’s breathing fast. He crawls up your body little by little, knees on either side of your hips and hands caging your head to your pillow. Each of his exhales smell strangely sweet. You notice his eyes, then, glowing fluorescent purple in the dimness of your room. 

“Oh god,” you groan. “Are you _on_ something?”

“Yeah. Fuck, it’s good stuff, it’s -i-it’s actually impossible to communicate the name with our biology and all, _buuuut_ they call it ‘roilandian spore’ on the proverbial street.”

“Whatever. Look, I’m tired, and were you… touching me?”

“I couldn’t help myself.” He moaned and pulled away any blanket still concealing your body. “I need you-your body, _fuck_ , just - just - let me fuck you, somehow, I need inside.”

You bite your lip. You and Rick have fooled around here and there, and he did drop in once in a while to get some; but never in the middle of the night. And how far would he have gone if you’d stayed asleep? Traitorous warmth spread low in your belly, down between your legs. You pictured him rubbing his fingertips against your underwear while you slept, soaking the fabric, pictured him licking your clit gently enough to keep you from waking.

He becomes impatient and undoes his pants with shaking fingers, pulling his cock out. He strokes himself and a long, tortured moan rumbles from his chest. It’s intensely arousing. You press your thighs together and he forces them apart.

He descends upon you in a frenzy, biting all over your throat and shoulders and grinding his cock against your underwear.

“Rick, stop -”

“Can’t. I, _ohh_ , I need you. I need you, I need you,” he chants in your ear. His voice is raspier than usual and thick with desire. His tone betrays how badly he wants it. He’s vibrating with frantic, naked need, and he tears your underwear off. Then he’s pushing into you; you’re so slick for him that he slides his entire length into you in one thrust, stretching you much too quickly. 

“ _Fuck, Rick, too much -”  
_

“Nnng, just, just - _let me_ …” He trails off into another long moan, pulling out just slightly to pound back into you. He fucks you like it’s going to be the last fuck he ever has.

Something is happening to your cunt - the pleasant warmth you normally feel is now a throbbing heat, like a fucking furnace, strange and pleasurable and spreading slowly through you. Your whole body is alight with sensation and prickling heat. 

“Something is happening,” you mumble. When Rick shifts his hips and fucks deeper into you, you wail and curl your toes, orgasm ripping through you spontaneously. It dissipates soon after it begins, and you’re right back to being on the cusp. 

“Yeah, baby, it’s - it’s uh, catchy. I’m, _mmm_ , fucking it into you.”

“ _Goddamnit_ …” Rick’s cock feels otherworldly. Every nerve ending is alive and ultra-sensitive. Your eyeballs tingle. Rick keeps mumbling things in Spanish between moans, and you cum quickly again when he licks your earlobe. 

You can’t stop cumming. Every hard bite, every lick, even when he moans loudly enough. You’re trembling and holding on to him, helpless and lost in pleasure and the psychedelic feel of the drug. You forget why you’d ever try denying Rick; how could you, when his cock felt like this, forcing you to cum too many times, so fast and hard that it left you aching and breathless just in time for the next wave. 

Rick is loud and appreciative. He moans loudly, wanton and shameless, as he nails you to the mattress. He’s unbelievable. It’s never been like this before; he is, in essence, passionate. He presses two fingers between your lips and over your tongue, where they tremble. 

“I’m gunna fucking cum, _Jeeeesus_ , I-I love - _hah_ , I love you, baby, I love you -” His neon eyes roll back and he gasps and spasms inside of you. You cum with him and two lucid thoughts float around the stars behind your eyelids: 

You would never, ever mention his use of the L-word; and you had to get your hands on this shit again.


End file.
